icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 WCHA season
This is the 2014-15 Western Collegiate Hockey Association season. This was the league's 63rd season. Membership changes *none Standings Team GP W L T GF GA P overall W L T GF GA Minnesota State 28 21 4 3 98 47 45 25 7 3 122 69 Michigan Tech 28 21 5 2 103 48 44 26 8 2 131 64 Bowling Green 28 17 8 3 87 66 37 21 10 5 110 85 *Alaska 28 14 12 2 75 69 30 19 13 2 92 81 Bemidji State 28 12 11 5 73 62 29 16 15 5 98 83 Ferris State 28 13 14 1 66 58 27 16 19 2 81 81 Northern Michigan 28 11 13 4 59 71 26 14 16 6 83 93 Alabama-Huntsville 28 7 20 1 44 95 15 8 24 4 62 117 Lake Superior State 28 7 20 1 44 91 15 8 26 2 56 118 Alaska-Anchorage 28 5 21 2 52 94 12 8 22 4 70 107 *-Alaska was ineligible for the conference tournament,due to NCAA ban University of Alaska Post-season ban The University of Alaska-Fairbanks was sanctioned by the National Collegiate Athletic Association for the use of academically ineligible players in several sports including men's ice hockey. The ice hockey team vacated 67 wins and 25 ties from 2007 to 2010 including 2009 and 2010 Governor's Cup championships over the Alaska-Anchorage Seawolves as ineligible players were used in every game during those seasons. The team was also banned from the post season for 2014-15 and lost one scholarship for the season. The investigation by the NCAA determined that "These infractions were a result of university errors and not by wrong doing by any of our university athletes" according to UAF chancellor Brian Rogers. The sanctions will probably include forfeiture of games from the 2011-12 season as ineligible players were used in 60% of the games from that season as well. source: Alaska Dispatch News November 5, 2014 article Broadmoor Trophy Tournament Format The top 8 teams (excluding Alaska) from the regular season qualify for the tourament. The quarterfinals are best of three held at the home rink of the higher seed. The quarterfinal winners advance to the "WCHA Final Five" semifinals held at the Xcel Energy Center in St. Paul, Minnesota Quarterfinals (best-of-three) *Minnesota State defeated Lake Superior State 2 games to none (9-2, 4-2 *Michigan Tech defeated Alabama-Huntsville 2 games to none (1-0 (3ot), 3-0) *Bowling Green defeated Northern Michigan 2 games to none (3-2 (ot), 4-1) *Ferris State defeated Bemidji State 2 games to none (4-1, 3-2 (3ot)) Semifinals *Michigan Tech defeated Bowling Green 5-2 *Minnesota State defeated Ferris State 4-0 Broadmoor Trophy Championship Game *Minnesota State defeated Michigan Tech 5-2 The Minnesota State Mavericks earned the conference's automatic bid to the 2015 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. NCAA Tournament Michigan Tech *lost to St. Cloud State Huskies 3-2 in overtime in the West Regional semifinals Minnesota State *lost to RIT Tigers 2-1 in the Midwest Regional semifinals Category:2015 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA seasons